custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nym-El: The Last Child of Krypton
Nym-El: The Last Child of Krypton is a custom Superman spinoff. Plot Edit Amy reveals that she is a kryptonian. Recap Edit On the planet Krypton Nym-El is sent to Earth by her parents, she is later adopted into the Hall family as Amy. In the backyard, Amy, Michael and the rest of the Backyard Gang play at the pool. During that time, Amy tells the Backyard Gang she is a kryptonian. Suddenly, a voice from the Barney doll said something about being a picky eater. Then, Barney comes to life and he and the Backyard Gang greet each other. Thursday at dinner, Amy develops super hearing. Then, Leslie invited Amy to stay for dinner on Friday. On Saturday morning, Leslie is in bed sneezing a lot and Barney and the Backyard Gang enter her bedroom with something that will her feel better. They discuss with Leslie about why she's sneezing. They then tell Leslie to keep her sneeze to yourself, as they sing the song "Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself". That night, the Hall family goes out to except for Amy who is sent to the crystal cave to know about her true heritage she is contacted by Jor-El's spirit. Back home of Michael and Amy's house, In the following week, Michael and Amy ride bikes together and Michael takes her to the cave. Michael then tells Amy she is actually a kryptonian (i.e. imagining that). Amy then is given a crystal and she begins to fly. Then Michael hatches a plan thanks to Barney and the Backyard Gang and they sing the song "Man of Steel" that describes what kind of man Superman is. They then call up Amy in Michael's house. Barney and the Backyard Gang offer Amy a shard of Kryptonite and tries to shove it away. Suddenly, Amy is weakened by the Kryptonite. That night Nym-El reveals herself to the world and flies around the world to fight crime under her new superhero persona known as Stargirl. * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Lara Vor-El enters the room Nym-El is in) * Nym-El: There will a new world. * Jor-El: Nym-El this world is the key to all life. * Nym-El: Well. I am being sent * Lara Vor-El: Here, Nym-El. What is it, then you can realize I'm always around. * Nym-El: The crystal! It contains the information! You're gonna find a whole new world?! * Lara Vor-El: Well the world is needing a savior and you might be one of them. * Nym-El: Well, the ship! * Jor-El: (comforting Nym-El) Nym-El you are being sent to a different home where they can adopt you. * Nym-El: I'm not that brave! but the code that reveals that I am the last child of this world. Are these the crystals? * Jor-El: Yes, they're the crystals. And they contain the information. * Nym-El: The message it means that it brings wisdom and I will be able to save others who are in danger! * Lara Vor-El: My daughter, Take this necklace. * Nym-El: I love you!! And I promise to see you!! I will be like a goddess to Earth!! * (fades to the next scene where the Backyard Gang are playing in the kiddie pool) * Luci: Okay, Michael, what is your favorite food? * Michael: Uh, mine would be cold watermelon. * Adam: Mine is steak. * Tina: Macaroni and cheese. * Jason: I like fish. * Luci: And mine would be a salad. * Amy: I came from Krypton which I am adopted by the Hall family I do have the crystals containing the information! * Michael: (sighs) Face it. You are not human. * Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Wait a minute. Did I hear someone say "human"? * Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? * (the Backyard Gang get up to see Barney) * (the magical sparkles appear on Barney who is sitting on the beach chair) * (thunder flashes) * (the Backyard Gang are shocked to see Barney coming to life) * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho! * Michael: Barney! I know you're the one who said that! * Barney: I did. Hi, gang. * Amy, Tina, Luci, Jason and Adam: BARNEY! (they get out of the pool to greet Barney!) * Tina: I miss you, Barney! * Barney: I miss you, too, Tina. * Luci: It sure it good to see you again, Barney! * (music starts to the song "I Love You") * (fades to Amy and her adoptive dad in his car on the way home) * Michael and Amy's Dad: Did you find the information? * Amy: No. It is contained in a crystal. It is from my real father. * Michael and Amy's Dad: (sighs) Well, we'll hafta talk about it. * Amy: ...and this code; I never realized how this world is big, and, uh, did I mention the crystal? * Michael: Yes! * Amy: And this! Yes! * (Michael and Amy's dad gives Amy a book she is confused and begins to use her X-ray vision) * Michael and Amy's Dad: Amy, you don't even know what it is. How can you say you don't know what it's about? * Amy: Okay, what is it? * Michael and Amy's Dad: The kryptonian book-- it's from the archive in the basement. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Mmm. * Amy: I will read. (she secretly reads her book) * Michael: (whispering) I saw that! * (fades to Amy and Leslie in Leslie's bedroom) * Amy: I'm glad you invited me over for this information, Leslie. What is it that you need? * Leslie: You are actually an alien. * Amy: You mean an ugly looking creature? I look like a human. * Leslie: What? You're kryptonian! * Amy: Yeah. I have come for the information. * Leslie: Oh, I get it. * (fades to Amy and Leslie at dinnertime) * (Leslie's mom serves Amy her plain spaghetti) * Amy: Are they wanting me? * Leslie's Mom: Yes. but you must understand that it's not easy. * Amy: Hmph. I can help-- * (Leslie is about to drink a glass of milk but she sneezes onto the meatball, making it roll off the table) * (music starts to the song "On Top of Spaghetti") * Amy: Eww! * Leslie: (after the song "On Top of Spaghetti") Mom, Dad. Come look what I just did. * (Leslie's parents come outside) * Leslie's Mom: (gasps) Oh, no! Leslie, what've you done? * Leslie: I sneezed onto the meatball and it rolled away. But now it's nothing but mush. That's why I'm allergic to milk. * Leslie's Mom: Leslie, I told you not to drink milk. * Leslie's Dad: You should drink something else instead. * Leslie: Yeah, I won't be sneezing onto my meatball tonight. * Leslie's Mom: So what will you drink next time. * Leslie: Well, I'll drink orange juice but I love orange juice. * Leslie's Dad: Oh, that's a great choice, Leslie! * Amy: Brr. It's cold out there. * Leslie: C'mon. Let's go back inside. * Amy: Yeah. * (everybody goes back inside) * (Amy enters a crystal cave) * (the spirit of Jor-El appears) * Michael and Amy's Dad: It looks like our adoptive daughter Amy Hall entered a cave. She is a kryptonian. * Amy: (clasps the necklace) Show me. (she uses her super hearing) Who is there? (holds the crystal containing the information) My truth. (discovers an "S") Hey, this isn't my actual family! Who is my family?! * Michael: Uh-oh! She's gonna reveal her true self! * Amy: This is the kryptonian cave. * Jor-El's Spirit: Is there anything? * Amy: The information. (becomes sad) I need it!!! (studies the crystal and then looks at Jor-El, he tells her that she is a kryptonian and that he is actually her real father) * (everybody sees her through her vision) * Nym-El: I was sent to earth! * Jor-El: Nym-El. even though you were raised as a human being you're not one of them,you would be a great child goddess to this world and they have needed you, this ability has left you to believe in the greater good. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Amy Lillian Hall! * (Amy exits the cave as the Spirit of her father fades) * (fades to Amy and her family arriving home) * Barney: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * Michael: Amy is the kryptonian known as Nym-El she has the information. * Amy: Yes! I will be a protector to mankind! * Michael and Amy's Mom: You will be, Amy, and things will be fine. * Michael and Amy's Dad: (concerned) We know that! Now you have fully developed your powers!! * Amy: I know. (goes to her room) * Michael: What about grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant next week? * Michael and Amy's Dad: Amy will not be joining us. * Michael: (groaning) Ohh! Too bad it wouldn't be a "happy birthday" if Amy was not here. * Barney: Don't worry, Michael. We found out she is a kryptonian. * Michael: Oh, okay. * (fades to Amy in her bedroom) * (music starts to the song "This is Not My Day") * (after the song, This Is Not My Day, it fades to the next day where Barney and the Backyard Gang (expect Amy) are bored in the backyard) * Michael: Poor Amy! * Tina: She is the kryptonian. * Adam: Barney, how come Amy left? * Barney: Well, when Amy entered a crystal cave for more answers, her father Jor-El proved to her that she is an alien named Nym-El and she is ready to save this world! * Cabot: No way! * Harlow: Barney, what should we do now? * Barney: * (at the park, Michael rides his bicycle to the park, where he meets Amy at the sidewalk) * Michael: Hey Amy., wanna ride bikes with me? * Amy: Sure! I'll get my... Hey, wait a minute! What are you trying to pull here? * Michael: Nothing! It's the World! Let's stop and take a look. Look, Amy, there's a princess! * Amy: A princess? Where? Where? * Michael: And are those ponies? * Amy: Pony-- * Michael: Wouldn't you like to see the unicorn up close on Saturday at our grandma's birthday party? * Amy: Yes! * Michael: Really? * Amy: Sure, but how're we gonna get it to our house? * Barney: Well, I have a crystal that Amy should keep. * Luci: But we don't have any crystals to keep. * Barney: Oh, I can take care of that. * (Backyard Gang agreeing) * Barney: Shimbaree, shimbarah. Shimbaree, shimbarah! (he uses magic to make different kinds of crystals appear) * Backyard Gang: YAY!! * Barney: There. Now we have crystals for Amy. * Sian: (after the song, "Pumpernickel") Wow, Barney! Those're the best crystals. * Howie: And we found lots. * Barney: Uh-huh. * Amy: Hey, I'll take one! (takes a green crystal and holds it!) * Michael: Well, I don't know, Amy, you don't like to hold the green crystal. Barney did! * Barney: Oh, let her keep it. You were wrong, Michael. She loves it! There's nothing that perks up a beautiful crystal like... Kryptonite. * (Amy hears what Barney said and drops it. She then becomes weak) * (Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Amy) laughing) * Amy: Ahh! This is poisonous someone get help! * (we see the world in danger at night) * (it fades to Nym-El as Stargirl) * Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk): Hi. How can I help you? * Stargirl: This crime must stop. * Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk): Okay, that is fair. Thanks Stargirl. * Stargirl: Anytime * (Barney is arrested) * Stargirl: I'm always here. (she flies off) Category:DC Comics